


Dirty Angel

by Mookshoot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookshoot/pseuds/Mookshoot
Summary: Markus studies Connor... closely.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	Dirty Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Most of it is smut. Markus pretty much likes to study Connor and all his kinks and beauty.  
> Yeah...

This man was sent by heaven, Markus was sure of it. An angel divine walking amongst a sea of unworthy peasants. From his perfectly coif hair, the freckles sprinkling his face, unflawed skin, to the impeccable way he dresses. Markus loved every inch of this beauty, proudly calling the chocolate eyed angel his one true love.

Connor. “Lover of hounds”, how very appropriate, Markus thinks. If not already gorgeous by his appearance, his personality is also a winner. His Connor finds enjoyment out of little things, especially dogs. It’s a bit silly, Markus sometimes grows jealous of their dog, a pitbull/bull terrier mix named Alexandria, Lexie for short. Connor made a habit out of kissing and hugging the dog when he gets home from work before Markus. No matter, Markus is never hesitant to swoop in from behind, wrap his arms around Connor to steal a kiss.

Markus loves to watch Connor for no other reason than to learn more about him. Like the way he pouts with furrowed eyebrows when he’s concentrating on notes from a case he brought home, which Markus barred him from doing, but the sneaky workaholic manages to get away with it more often than not.

Or the way Connor snorts just a little when he laughs hard, usually caused by a playful Markus, tickling his sides. His sides weren’t the only ticklish thing on Connor. Behind the knees, his inner thighs, under the left armpit, not the right one, lord knows why. Connor would try to retaliate, he’s always disappointed when he realizes that Markus is s _till_ not ticklish.

Occasionally, Connor would get this glint of mischief in his eye. He’d ‘bother’ Markus in the home office, leaning over his desk as he’s trying to work, perking his ass up, resting his chin in his hand, and he’d whisper. He’d whisper things that sounds relatively innocent but have the dirtiest innuendos hidden among them. 

“I think it’s time for a break, Mark,” He’d say. “Maybe I can help you… _unwind._ ”

Curse this man. Markus is trying to work.

A few times Markus is successful ignoring Connor’s sultry voice, pleading him to take a break. When that happens, Connor just becomes more persistent.

“Y’know, I haven’t been on my best behavior today,”

“Oh?” Markus would hum. “Do tell.”

“The entire day at work, I couldn’t stop thinking about your cock. All I wanted was to come home, drop to my knees and service you-“

At that point, Markus would stand up, walking behind Connor who still leaned on the desk like the little flirt he is, wiggling his rear end. Markus would firmly smack Connor’s misbehaving ass.

“If you keep teasing me like this, none of my duties will get done.”

Markus didn’t mind the teasing, truthfully. He liked the spunky, naughty side of Connor, and good god can he be naughty.

After years of intimacy, Markus discovers so much about him in bed. He seems to be reserved professionally, carefree with friends, but he was an absolute freak in the bed.

Connor assumes his position as Markus’s submissive bottom. Begging with a whiny voice for Markus to fuck him and show him who’s boss. He was very verbal. Markus will admit, he can have quite the dirty mouth in bed too, but Connor loved being spoken to during sex.

“Uh! Markus, harder!” Doggystyle was Connor’s favorite when he wanted rough sex. Markus found that Connor loved his hair being pulled from behind and his ass being slapped. Light pain, hair pulling, dirty talk. Just three of many kinks. Markus loved them all. He loved making Connor feel good. He loved taking control in bed. He truly loved being the boss of the bedroom.

Markus wouldn’t always listen to Connor’s pleas to go harder, faster, _rougher_. Markus remained in charge and Connor needed to learn patience.

Markus slows down when the demanding brat gets a little too feisty. Connor would sob and beg for forgiveness. He didn’t want Markus to stop. Markus took great joy watching Connor writhe and curl his fingers into the bedsheets. Once satisfied with Connor’s compliance, he would quicken his pace again and do so at his own speed.

“You’re so fucking perfect, baby. You’re so tight. So good.” Praise. Everyone likes being praised. Connor liked it _very_ much.

It would get to a point where Markus would lose himself with lust and want. During rough sex, Connor called this phase, the a _ggressive_ phase. Markus pulled no punches, he would slam his cock in and out of his Connor hard, relentlessly, biting Connor’s shoulder and digging his nails into Connor’s hips. All the while, Connor would scream his name for the whole world to hear and know that Markus was fucking him into oblivion. Markus liked that. He liked if Connor’s screams were heard. It was a reminder to all that Connor was _his_. His. His Connor.

It just so happened that Markus’s three closest friends have heard Connor’s screams of ecstasy before, all while Markus blew Connor’s back out. That happened once…

That was an awkward trip to the technician’s office.

His friends gave him shit for that for a month.

Sometimes, they liked soft, no-rush sex. Connor’s favorite position then was missionary (legs over the shoulders or wrapped around Markus’s hips, either one) or spooning. Every now and then Connor will ride on top, he looked so pretty when he did that. His face scrunched up in pure bliss, his lips forming a small ‘O’ as he bounced up and down gracefully.

Markus loved seeing Connor move on his cock. How his delicious hips would roll against Markus’s pelvis. His little whimpers and moans. He’d bite his lip to try to hide them, but they’d always escape one way or another. He’d have a beautiful blush on his cheeks and his chest that was always warm to the touch.

“Beautiful,” Markus would reach up and caress Connor’s face. “My baby.”

Regardless of what kind of sex they had, they’d always finish with a gentle kiss and ‘I love you’. Cute, sweet, innocent, as if Markus hadn’t just been eating Connor’s ass like he needed it, and Connor hadn’t just shouted a string of profanities.

Markus loved this angel. Innocent-looking outside the bedroom. Any unassuming person would think he was a sweetheart. And he was a sweetheart. He was Markus’s cock-hungry, kinky, dirty sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some good RK1K smut. They're so in love and so horny for each other.


End file.
